highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryewhisker
❝ "Ah, but Mintpaw, I didn't crush your dreams," Ryewhisker said almost sympathetically, although it had an obviously cruel edge to it. "You did," he cooed coldly before brushing past her, back into camp. ❞ —Ryewhisker to Mintpaw after dropping her as his apprentice. Ryewhisker is a heavily scarred, cream-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes and lean features. He is currently a medicine cat in SkyClan. 'Appearance' 'Description' Ryewhisker is mainly a dusty gold, much like wheat, with a paler cream color covering his extremities. Darker patches cover his eyebrows and ears, and also streak down his wheat patches. His build is actually quite lean, although it isn't put to much use in his role. He has multiple scars across his body, although they are most around his face and middle. Along with this, he has a slight limp when he walks that affects his back right leg, forcing him to hop at times. Heritage: European Shorthair Genetics: *Cream color *Spotted tabby *55% white spotting *Longhair *Semi-foreign build *Average size *Amber eyes *Mutations/carried risks **Suspected progressive retinal atrophy Voice: Honeyed and smooth Scent: Sage and heather 'Personality' * +''' 'Practical -' Most of Ryewhisker's concern goes towards actual physical problems, instead of theoretical troubles. He's quite the sensible and straightforward cat. * '''+ Industrious -''' Ryewhisker works tirelessly in his role as medicine cat. Herb collection, drying and mending are all regular, mechanical tasks for the tom now. * '''± Private -''' Much of Ryewhisker's private life has never been revealed to any cat. He prefers to keep his past in the past. * '''± Neutral - 'Ryewhisker loves his clan, but he can't bear to take a side in the constant conflict. If forced to make a choice, it's likely that he would side with Spiderstep and his family, although he hopes that won't happen any time soon. * '− Blunt -''' After all that Ryewhisker has been through in his life, he doesn't believe in sugarcoating things. He doesn't mean to come off as rude, but his actions are often quite curt. * '''− Cranky -''' Ryewhisker is quite an easy cat to irritate. Despite his usually neutral nature, he has a low tolerance for many issues, and he isn't afraid to show how he truly feels about them either. '''Likes *Open spaces **Ryewhisker feels a bit cramped under the SkyClan canopy, and prefers large stretches of land when he can get them. *Feathers **They tend to remind him where he is now, instead of where he was. 'Dislikes' *Half moon **Despite his love for his profession, Ryewhisker would more than love to skip out on the meeting with other medicine cats, mostly due to one clan in particular. *Apprentices **Ryewhisker sees all trainees as loud, disgusting animals that just happen to live in the same camp as he does. He often lovingly refers to them as brats. **A few are exceptions, though, such as Leopardpaw, Olivepaw, and Eaglepaw. 'Goals' *Fully train an apprentice *Gain a mate ✔ *Have a litter *Learn to swim, somehow 'Fears' *Bathophobia **Ryewhisker has, on multiple occasions, shown a constant fear of depths. This doesn't seem to apply to heights, though. 'History' Unknown Period Clan: ??? Cats Involved: Unknown female, ??? Age Range: 12-?? moons *Ryewhisker meets an unknown molly in the abandoned twoleg place and falls in love. *He becomes loyal to her and even kills cats on command. *??? tells him that what he is doing is wrong, and he confronts the unknown female. *The molly attacks him. *It is unknown what follows afterwards. Medicine Cat Life Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Shadebrook, Oscar, various SkyClan cats Age Range: 18-Present moons *Ryewhisker arrives at SkyClan camp from an unknown location. He is taken in and trains as a medicine cat under Shadebrook. *He meets his daylight warrior father, Oscar, and begins a friendly relationship with him. *Oscar dies in a skirmish with RiverClan. *Ryewhisker completes his training with Shadebrook, and steps up as a full medicine cat after she retires to the elders' den. *He discovers the disappearance of StarClan and tells Drizzlestar. *He meets Spiderstep and Blacknut. *The secret of StarClan's absence is revealed at the gathering. Ryewhisker is mortified. *He snaps at Spiderstep after his return, but after a few days, they reconcile. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). |-|ThunderClan= :Ryewhisker twitches his ears, clearly indifferent. |-|WindClan= :Finchcreek/⦁ ⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁⦁/Acquaintance/32% :Ryewhisker flares his nostrils, but gives no reasons as to why he would dislike the WindClan medicine cat. |-|ShadowClan= :Ryewhisker twitches his ears, clearly indifferent. |-|RiverClan= :Ryewhisker twitches his ears, clearly indifferent. |-|SkyClan= Hazelbranch/⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁ /Deputy/Dubious Friend/54% :"..." Spiderstep/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁⦁/Senior Warrior/Mate/95% :"He's really improved since the first time I met him. I'm proud to call Spiderstep my mate." ::Ryewhisker purrs, his tail swaying a bit. Sparrowfeather/⦁⦁ ⦁/Warrior/Friend/83% :"She's good fun!" Mintpaw/⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Acquaintance/67% :"Your rudeness is now no longer my problem." Leopardpaw/⦁⦁ ⦁⦁/Medicine Apprentice/Adopted Daughter/91% :"She's a bit naive, but I love her all the same." Tinybug/⦁⦁ ⦁⦁/Warrior/Stepson/90% :"He's naive, like his sister. It's strange, you'd think that a warrior would know this stuff, but it doesn't matter to me!" |-|Outside the Clans= :Ryewhisker snarls at the mention of outsiders, but says nothing. 'Trivia' *Ryewhisker possesses a worn down collar which he occasionally wears, but usually tucks into his nest. *He refuses to take sides in the constant political debate within his clan, and considers himself third party. **If he had to choose though, he'd side with the Traditionalists, mostly due to Spiderstep. *Ryewhisker's eyesight is slowly declining. He predicts that he will go completely blind before he drops out of maturity, but he doesn't want to worry anyone just yet. 'Quotes' ❝ Dear StarClan, it sounds like two foxes are eating Briarpelt from both ends! ❞ — Ryewhisker to Spiderstep after hearing Briarpelt's racket. ❝ Ryewhisker was about to send a singing rebuke back, but he realized how difficult it was for the tom. Perhaps he was just stressed. With a soft sight, he drifted over to him and moved in to bumped cheeks with him.. but he stopped. The medicine cat recoiled, nose wrinkled and genuine hurt in his eyes. He stunk of RiverClan. "Where have you been all night, Spiderstep?" ❝ — Ryewhisker to Spiderstep during a confrontation. 'Art' File:The_truth.png|By: Yinmorii File:IMG 1809.PNG|By: [[User:Ham & Cheese Omen|'Ham & Cheese Omen']] tired rye.png|By: [[User:Apricate|'Apricate']] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Category:Medicine Cat Category:OC Category:Apricate